


Little Goodbye

by AkaUsa



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: F/F, First Time, Goodbye Sex, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: After the release of the Dorok war prisoners, Nausicaä goes to see Kushana before leaving the fortress.





	Little Goodbye

"I wish to leave the fortress," Nausicaä had said, the blood from her dead mount still on her clothes, her eyes tired and red.  
  
"And you need my permission for that?" Kushana laughed.  
  
Nausicaä asked what she wanted and Kushana answered that she would simply let her go, didn't see the point of forcing her to fight on the battlefield again. In her heart, she already knew that they would follow very different roads. As a daughter of the snake nest that was Tolmekian royalty, she had seen Nausicaä's reluctance to kill as an excentricity and a weakness once, now she wasn't so sure. At least, Kushana could admire the people who held to their words and the ideals they believed in. Her own road would be paved with blood but that was only to be expected from her upbringing. Maybe she didn't want to soil Nausicaä's path by making her stay by her side, but that sounded too much like sentimentality and she rejected the thought. No, Kushana was pragmatic and she didn't need a girl that wasn't a soldier.

Because she had not denied that she wanted something from her, Nausicaä asked once again. The girl really didn't want to own her any favours and that thought made Kushana smirk as she wondered if the hate Nausicaä had felt towards her still rested inside her soul, deep behind those calm brown eyes.  
  
Back when they had reached the assieged fortress, she had kept an eye on her. With all the prisoners and soldiers trapped inside, many not from Kushana's own battalion, some could and did get inappropriate to the women they encountered. Not that she was much worried for Nausicaä herself but it was of course important to keep good relations between Tolmekia and the Valley of the Wind. It would not do to let her murder one of her fellow countrymen for touching somewhere he shouldn't have, although Kushana thought one such man certainly deserved that.

Her staring may have been a bit too obvious, for a few men did smirk and ask between themselves if she wanted to keep her for herself. Those certainly weren't any of her soldiers and while she wouldn't have put it past Kurotowa to make such a sarcastic comment, she knew his voice well by now.

Kushana often noted in a detached tone the strange power Nausicaä had over insects and people, as if it hadn't concerned her. But it would have been lying to say that she hadn't been captivated herself, from the first time they had met. Even now she remembered perfectly the rage overflowing from Nausicaä's body as she danced around one of her men before killing him in one furious stroke. It seemed it was the very first time she had lost herself to anger the point of causing death and perhaps that would be the last. Since then, she had kept her hate and rage under painful control. Kushana shouldn't have felt pleasure from witnessing that change, not when it was at the price of her soldier's death.  
  
Nausicaä looked shy and feeble as she pushed her fingers inside her, so unlike the angry girl of their first encounter or her more familiar composed expression. A whimper left her lips as she teased her and Nausicaä grabbed the clothes that Kushana hadn't judged necessary to take off. It was simply an exchange of interests, like it happened sometimes between soldiers, a bit of corporal comfort and nothing more. That was how she had put it as she led her to the couch, that was how she wanted to think of it. Kushana couldn't let herself interpret those blushing cheeks and soft breaths as anything more than inexperience. For while her fingers were firm and eager, Nausicaä barely dared to put any pressure on the cloth she held. It was probably her first time, yes, and if Kushana felt any pride at taking it from her, then she wasn't any better than the lowest and crudest of the foot soldiers.

Those uneasy eyes that would not look away and that faint thug on her cape seemed set on tormenting her. She wasn't sure if she would have prefered for her to stay still, face full of comtempt or to bite back, digging her nails deep inside her skin to carve the hate she may have felt. Kushana certainly didn't want any kisses or embraces, yet that little hand that would not let go even as she made her gasp again and again, body twisting in pleasure, was even more damning. She kept going, trying not to think, to merely feel the shared heat, the soft smell of blood and mud kept from the battle and this irresistible craving rising inside the flesh. Her fingers stroked just the right spot and then it was over in one last whisper.  
  
"You should get some rest before departing," she had said as Nausicaä laid numb on the couch.  
  
The girl left only a few minutes later, of course. Rubbing her fingers together, Kushana couldn't help but feel a faint stickiness even after wiping them, like the shadow of a dream.

Later on the rampart, as she was watching Nausicaä fly away with her kite, Kurotawa ran to her and took a long look at the ship disappearing in the far away sky before complaining loudly that she had probably fled without warning once more. Kushana faintly smiled, then gathered her soldiers.


End file.
